Codigo: Empresa
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Jack es el hijo del multimillonario, y mejor empresario de juguetes Norte, pero cada vez que Jack va a visitar a su padre, crea bromas, que enfadan a los empleados, ¿Podra alguien pararle? ¿Jack dejara de gastar bromas?Parodia total, mal summary...


**Hola a todos, espero que se lo pasen bien en reyes y tengo un regalo para ustedes, espero que les guste...**

* * *

Otro día normal en la famosa empresa de juguetes Santa Claus, casi siempre tranquila, hasta que el hijo del jefe aparece, Jackson North era un chico vivaz y despierto, que le encantaba hacer bromas pesadas, a las personas que trabajaban para su padre.

A el le aburría que a las personas que gastaba bromas, no se enfadarán con el, por ser el hijo del propietario de la empresa, que les daba su sueldo, pues sabían que ese niño era un mimado.

Por eso mismo, Jack se metía con el director de juntas Bunny, bueno un nombre raro para un australiano, pero bueno, Bunny era el único que peleaba y reñía a ese chico, y lo que pasaba era que Jack, quería atención, algo que nadie le ofrecía y Bunny si.

Su madre Hada era la secretaria de su amado padre y aun así, Jack y Nicolas peleaban frecuentemente, ese día Jack, no había venido a gastar bromas, su padre quería que aprendiera el oficio de ser el jefe y lo había llevado con el a trabajar...

-O-

Jack estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando una revista de chicas en bañador, cuando su padre entro por la puerta de roble, Jack metio la revista en su mochila.

Nicolas miro a su hijo , aparentemente aburrido y suspiro – Jack, hijo mio..¿ Te aburres?- su hijo le miro lo mas serio que pudo – Aja, papa ¿ puedo irme?

Nicolas, se sentó en su sillón detrás de la mesa de roble, con papeles de cuentas y ajustes a su izquierda y derecha.

Miro a su hijo, ahora enfrente de la mesa de pie con unos ojos suplicantes para escapar de ese condenado sitio – No, Jack... Hijo coge los formularios de la derecha y empieza a ayudar...

Jack le miro de mala gana – No quiero – Y se cruzo de brazos, Nicolas suspiro – Esta bien, esta bien, sal de aquí...- Jack sonrió feliz – Pero no te metas con nadie y mas con Bunny es un buen empleado. - Jack asintió – Claro padre.

Nicolas, vio como su hijo a la velocidad de la luz salia de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así era su hijo, rió y empezó con el papeleo.

Jack, pensaba para si que hacer sin gastar bromas a nadie, miro su móvil y entonces se le paso por la mente un joven de cabellos dorados, que era el promocionador de la empresa, guardo el móvil y corrió por los pasillos, daba gracias a que nadie había por allí, hasta que al cruzar un esquina, tropezó con un hombre y cayeron los 2 y los paquetes que llevaba...

Jack se levanto sin pedir perdón, y miro al hombre derribado, su nombre era Pitchiner Black el abogado de su padre, recogía los paquetes y Jack tuvo misericordia – Deje que le ayude...- Se arrodillo – Siento todo lo que e causado – Jack iba a coger un paquete cuando la mano blanquecina de ese hombre de ojos dorados le paro – No hace falta disculpas, eres muy imperativo y yo muy lento de reflejos.

Pitch se levanto con los paquetes en mano y Jack también se levanto, Pitch se acomodo sus gafas negras y se fue, Jack se sentía mal y se enfureció, Pitch era un amargado y un listillo friki, que no había querido su ayuda, eso le molesto.

A la joven mente de Jack, llego el recuerdo de porque corría, así que se encamino hasta la sala de reuniones, trago saliva y llamo a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró a todos sorprendidos.

Estaban acostumbrados a que Jack les interrumpiera abriendo la puerta de una patada pero lo hizo educadamente, todas las miradas se fijaban en Jack, este miraba el suelo avergonzado, se sentó en una silla solitaria y miro lo que hacían.

Que casualidad que la persona a su lado izquierdo fuera Bunny, sonrió malicioso para si, pero recordó lo que su padre le había dicho y se entristeció, le gustaba molestar al australiano, Bunny miro al chico, a la espera de una de sus ingeniosas frases para meterse con el, pero solo allí quedo quieto y callado, mirando las propuestas, que Sanderson Moonzonie proponía para mejorar las ventas, de paso miro a la derechadel chico, Phil tambien lo miraba.

Una vez acabada la reunión, Bunny salio junto con los demás, hablando de el porque del cambio brusco del niño...Sanderson y Jack se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro, Jack le miraba feliz, era su único amigo en la maldita empresa – Hey, Sandy, ¿A

que no sabes a quien me encontrado hoy?

Sandy le miro curioso - ¿A quien? - Jack sonrió – A Pitchiner Black – Sandy contuvo un leve sonrojo – Así, y ¿que has hecho?- Jack sonreía cada vez mas – Tropeze con el -Sandy rió – Jajaja, lo suponía ¿y que ha hecho el?

Jack dejo de sonreír – Quise ayudarle y me dijo que no necesitaba ayuda, es un maldito hijo de... - No, digas nada, el puede que...- Jack miro a Sandy , este miraba el techo dando balanceos en la silla – puede que solo necesite un amigo, pero tienes algo de razón se encierra en si mismo y su trabajo y... en mujeres...- Esa ultima parte a Jack le pareció que le dolía a Sandy decirlo, Sanderson le miro con una sonrisa – Pregunta ¿ Jack porque no te has metido con nadie aun?

Jack, miro para abajo entre apenado y furioso – Papa, dijo que no me metiera con nadie, o la pagaría esta vez...

Sandy le miro, Jack siempre había sido muy energético, era cierto que no era bueno en estudiar,pero aprobaba y era buenísimo en deportes, por algo era el capitán de fútbol, tenis, kendo y baloncesto, era un idol en masa para las chicas, que todas querían tenerle pero ninguna le conseguía, su mejor amigo era Jamie Bennet,un chico de un año menos que Jack y otra amiga era Sophie Bennet y la macarra Bollito, se divertían todos juntos, también sabia que a Jack le encantaba la nieve, y los videojuegos, y era su amigo porque fue el único que le entendió de verdad.

Sandy se levanto de la silla y le miro, Jack volteo a mirarle a los ojos – Yo me ocupare de tu padre, ve a divertirte – le guiño un ojo y se fue de allí. Jack se quedo solo, sonrió y susurro – Gracias amigo...

Jack salio de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de si y sabia quien iba ser su primera victima, E. Aster Bunnymund.

Después de mucho buscar al peligris encontró su despacho, lo encontró sentado escribiendo en un ordenador, mientras tomaba un café, Jack se escondió.

Bunny escucho griteríos fuera, abrió la puerta y se encontró en el final del pasillo a varios empleados, chillando de terror, ratas y salamandras recorrían sus pies y piernas, Bunny se enfado -Maldito niño, ya decía yo que algo raro pasaba... Corrió hasta los empleados, entonces Jack se escabulló dentro y virtio en el café del moreno un poco de salsa picante.

Bunny volvía,Jack se escondió en un armario, Bunny se sentó y bebió un poco de café y de repente - ¿pero que caraj...?- Miro a Jack salir del armario y vio como le saca la lengua - nananana, estúpido canguro, buuuuu...

Bunny rompió la taza de café y sangraba, pero no le importo su prioridad era ese niño que se iba a enterar, le daba igual si le despedían...

Se lanzo a por el niño cayendo todo lo de la mesa, pero Jack le esquivo y salio corriendo, Bunny se levanto del suelo y corrió como hacia de niño en los desiertos de Australia tras la caza de un diablo de Tasmania, solo que ese niño era peor que un diablo.

Jack le llevaba mucha ventaja cuando tropezó y callo de bruces, en el suelo, la mano de su madre le ayudo a levantarse.

-Aja, te pille niño mal nacido- Grito Bunny, encolerizado.

-Mi hijo no nació mal – Hada se cruzo de brazos, Bunny se callo la boca, pero hablo – Ese hijo tuyo nos tiene hartos a todos...- Hada miro a Jack, que este le hecho una mirada inocente, Hada suspiro – Bunny ve a la enfermería, del piso E9, izquierda suroeste para vendarte y curarte la mano – Bunny asintió y se fue no sin antes mirar furioso a Jack, este solo desvió la mirada, creyendo ver fuego en los ojos del mayor, una vez que Bunny se fue, su madre empezó a andar al contrario, Jack la siguió en silencio.

Jack, creía que se la había cargado una vez mas, pero su madre se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta del director, miro a su hijo cabizbajo - Jack, se que no lo haces con mala intención, pero creo que deberías parar,en un solo día 7 personas están en enfermeria - Jack río – Ya es un récord, vamos bajando.-Hada se enfado – A mi no me hace gracia, tienes 2 opciones, o dejas de gastar bromas o no vuelves aquí hasta que seas un chico maduro y casado con 3 hijos.

- Me portare bien, lo prometo.- Hada le sonrió – Bueno, creo que este incidente no a ocurrido, entra ahí como si nada, y ayuda a tu padre por una vez.-Jack asintió y entro en la habitación, su padre ni le miro estaba muy ocupado.

Jack se sentó y cogió unos papeles, los cuales empezó a corregir, sumar y firmar con un sello, Norte miro a su hijo, el próximo día le llevaría de excursión, y sabia lo que su hijo había hecho por algo era su padre, ademas debería disculpar a Bunny por su comportamiento...

* * *

Bueno, el próximo es Código : Campo , adelanto : Nicolas lleva a su hijo, al campo junto a su madre y Bunny, llegan a quedarse solos Jack y Bunny, que pasara...


End file.
